Legacy
by lyrical pen
Summary: Sam meets a fellow hunter with a problem - a demon has been promised her soul, and he is about to collect. Can Sam and Dean save her or is her legacy one that can't be broken? More Sam/OFC & some Dean.
1. Chapter 1

_Note:_ _This is a first attempt at a fan fiction story. Sam and Dean are obviously characters created by me, but I hope I've managed to stay somewhat true to how they are.  
As for Chuch, yes, it's Chuch and not Church... it's a nickname, she's a wonderful friend and she's allowed me to use her as the guest appearance in the story, which started out as a joke idea, but turned into what it is. Thank you Chuch for entertaining the idea, listening to the rambles and giving your input numerous times!_

Feedback welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading!

* * *

It had been two weeks since the last job. It wasn't like they ever got much of a vacation, but this was as close as it got to one, and both brothers were growing restless.

Sure, both Sam and Dean had said they wanted out of this life numerous times, but when they weren't hunting down something of the supernatural kind, it was like twiddling thumbs for them. Dean had never known anything else, and all the traces Sam had of a short-lived normal life had faded away in the past few years.

Cruising along highways and back roads, Sam and Dean had come to this town on a whim hoping a job would surface. They had arrived a day earlier, followed a few leads from the local paper but those turned out to be dead ends. Dean figured they'd stick around for a few days, hustle a few games of pool to make some cash, pick up some women and have a little fun. Sam could tell Dean was itching for a hunt, he was too, but they couldn't exactly find one. Somewhere weird was going on. The world they knew was too quiet, which usually meant one thing… a shit load of trouble was on its way and it was only a matter of time till it surfaced.

Sam and Dean were at a hole in the wall of a bar. They'd finished playing their games of pool, won a fair amount of money off two men who probably would have won against anyone else. The men had been good players but they weren't on the same level as Dean even by himself, never mind when it became a brotherly effort. The boys had learned with to hustle with the best and worst them thanks to their late father.

Sam sat at a table nursing a beer, searching the usual websites for even of a job on his laptop, but there was nothing on the wires. Even Bobby had called the other day to say things were quiet for all the other hunters and it troubled all of them.

Shutting down his laptop, Sam quickly spotted his brother at the bar. Dean was talking to a woman who was buying into whatever story he was feeding her about himself. Sam knew it was only a matter of time before his brother and his next conquest left. He was surprised they hadn't already. It never seemed to take Dean very long to seal the deal.

He watched them for a moment. It still amazed him how natural his brother was at this even though he'd watched this routine too many times to count. How easy it was for Dean to pull chicks in with the flash of a grin and a cheesy line. Sam had to admire it even if it wasn't his style.

Sam's eyes scanned the bar as he finished his beer, force of habit. He figured he could leave Dean to have his fun and head back to the motel room for the night. Maybe stop in the diner across the street from the motel like he'd done last night. Research seemed to go by faster sometimes when the coffee kept flowing and he didn't have to listen to Dean's snoring or bad dream murmurs from across the room.

He gave Dean the nod and started to gather his stuff together. Sam saw Dean excuse himself for a moment and then head over to him.

"Bailing already Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean," Sam said.

"You know you could try sticking around a little longer, maybe have some fun. Uh, Jenny, or is it Julie, no, uh, it's Becca, she has a roommate she's willing to set you up with."

Sam sighed. "Don't worry about it Dean. See you in the morning."

Dean shook his head. "Fine Sam, but you're going to miss a hell of a time, they're yoga instructors." Dean grinned.

Sam gave Dean a 'how typical' look. "And what are we today Dean?"

"I'm a music video director looking for some talent and you're my assistant." Dean grinned again.

Sam laughed. "Later Dean."

"Have fun sleeping alone Sammy." Dean headed back to the bar and the girl.

Sam picked up his stuff and headed over to the door. Before he left he heard Dean loudly say he'd just fired his assistant and was now free for the night.

Some things never change, and Dean's tactics certainly fit into that category. But the same could be said for Sam, he was on his own again while his big brother got lucky once again.

Sam knew it had been quite awhile, definitely a lot longer than the two weeks of searching for a hunt. And it was starting to get to him. While he wished he could be more like Dean who often never felt nothing more than a physical connection, he just wasn't built that way.

Sam walked out of the bar and down the road back towards the motel, a ten minute walk at most. It was just enough time to feel his loneliness set in and pain from the past over lost loves. When he was feeling this way, Sam knew he was in for a long night.

As Sam got closer to his destination, his eyes shifted between two neon signs. He had a choice, spend some time in the diner or in sit in the room that was almost identical to the last fifty motel rooms they'd stayed in. Eyes on the open sign instead of the vacancy one, the choice was easy, the diner it was.

***

Sam settled into a booth and watched as a waitress appeared almost instantly. It never took long in these places, especially at this time of night.

He ordered a cup of coffee which took the waitress all of a minute to get to him. It wasn't busy in here at all, but there were at least six stray customers scattered about.

Taking out his books and his laptop, Sam got to work. There was always more research to be done and he didn't mind doing it. Sure, Dean liked to refer to him as a walking encyclopedia of weirdness, but it had saved their asses more than a few times. So Sam drifted back into the world he knew all too well, the one of evil and supernatural things and beings.

Two hours and three cups of coffee later, Sam took a break. He'd been caught up in translating some Latin text that had to do with demons and their activities or lack of from time to time. Not the most fascinating stuff to read, but it might explain something about what was going on lately.

He hadn't noticed that the place was pretty much empty now. Besides him, there were three other customers left. Two men sat in one booth whispering across the table at each other.

There was a woman in another booth, hunched over a book. Sam had seen her in here the night before doing the same thing. They'd exchanged a few glances last night, he'd noticed that she had been looking at him and scanning the room just as he had. But tonight she seemed lost in whatever she was reading.  
There was something about the way she was sitting there though that reminded him somewhat of himself, on alert and guarded while so deeply consumed into the material before her. It crossed his mind that she could be a hunter, but the chances of that were slim.

Sam decided he'd wait a few more minutes then pass by her booth on his way to the men's room since she was sitting in the booth that was located closest to the restrooms and probably another exit. He'd also try to get a look at what she was reading, maybe he'd even say hello.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam headed towards the restroom area, passing the woman in the booth. As he walked by casually he peeked at what lay on the table before her. A few old books were stacked on the corner of the table, and one lay open before her as she wrote down in a notebook. Sam could see faded text that looked like Latin on one page, well from his upside down view anyway and demonic portrait on the opposite page. He continued to walk to the men's room and wondered who this woman was.

*

After relieving his coffee-filled bladder and taking a moment to make sure he still looked presentable, Sam left the restroom.

He slowly walked past the woman this time, getting a better glance at what she was reading. He was surprised to find it was Latin and it had to do with demons, a real mean one by the look of it.

"Can I help you with something?" The woman spoke without looking up and continued writing in the notebook.

"Uh…" Sam realized he had stopped instead of strolling by at a slow pace. "Can I ask why you're studying demons?"

"Even though it's not any of your business Sam Winchester, I'm researching them for the pretty much the same reasons you are in that booth over there." She pointed a finger to where he had been sitting and where his stuff still sat.

Sam tried to hide the surprise on his face as she used his name. She knew who he was, and he wondered how. He'd have to play this cool, draw it out of her. He wished Dean was here, Dean knew how to handle the element of surprise better than he did.

"You're a hunter then?"

"Yes." She finally looked up at him. "So Sam, maybe you should grab your stuff and join me for awhile. I have a feeling we've got lots to talk about." She smiled at him boldly.

"Sure," he said.

Sam headed back to his booth and collected his stuff. His guard was up the moment she had called him by his name, but he was intrigued. It wasn't too often that he ran into someone he didn't know, but seemed to know who he was and what he was about.

As Sam sat across from her in the booth, she called out to the waitress and ordered more coffee for both of them.

"I bet you're wondering who I am and how I know who you are." The woman got straight to the two questions there were now burning a hole in Sam's head.

He nodded. "Yeah, about that…"

"Well, I recognized you Sam. I've seen you before in a photo at Bobby's. Plus you Winchester boys are quite well known throughout the hunting circles."  
Sam made a mental note that he'd have to call Bobby and get some background info on this woman, once he learned her name that is.

"So you know Bobby?" he asked.

"Which hunter doesn't?" She returned his question with a question, smiled again. "We go way back, you can ask him. I know you'll call him later."

Sam guessed she was a good hunter, she had just figured his move for either later tonight or tomorrow morning. "And the name I'll use?"

"Chuch. No it's not my real name but that's what everyone calls me," she said as she played absently with her empty cup.

Sam thought about it for a moment, trying to remember if he had heard Bobby mention her. He didn't think so. The only hunters Bobby ever seemed to mention by name were ones they already knew or ones who had known his father.

"Good to meet you Chuch." He felt a bit more at ease now that he knew her name.

"Likewise Sam, I've always wanted to meet one or both of you gorgeous Winchester boys." Chuch grinned at him.

Sam noted she'd call them gorgeous. He was willing to bet he'd probably blushed at the compliment. After all, he thought she was quite gorgeous herself.

"So, what brings you to this town?" He wanted to know what she was doing here, wondering if the same articles had drawn her to this town.

"Just following a few leads, how about you?"

"Same." Sam paused, looked her in the eyes. "Find anything?"

Chuch shook her head. "Sadly no, things have been too quiet lately."

Sam nodded in agreement. "It's weird isn't it? No traces of anything demonic or supernatural anywhere when there is always one job after another waiting."

"You get the feeling something is coming, something real big?" Chuch asked him.

"Yeah, that's what I've been searching for." Sam had a theory brewing in his head after plenty of nights of research. He didn't want to give it away though. Maybe he was right and maybe he was wrong, but for now he kept it to himself.

"So, where's Dean?" Chuch changed the subject now.

"Oh, he's uh, enjoying the local sights," a bit of laugh escaped from Sam.

Chuch laughed. "Sights huh? What about you Sam, no sights to enjoy?"

"No," he sighed.

"Well, it can be…," she paused for a moment, "be sort of difficult when you live the kind of life we do." Chuch sounded a bit pained as she spoke the words.

Sam nodded, "Yeah… difficult."

He did find it that way since he wasn't like Dean. He wanted more than a one night stand, but this job and this life didn't exactly allow him to have that. The few connections Sam had made before hadn't lasted longer than a few days since he always had to leave. If he did stay in contact with them, it only seemed to get harder to keep in touch as time went on.

Silence hung between them as they both sat there thinking of how lonely life on the road and being wrapped up in hunting could be. As they looked at each other both of them could see a loneliness in the other's eyes that was similar and neither wanted to admit to having.

The waitress finally appeared with a fresh pot of coffee, apologizing for the delay as a fresh pot had to be made. She filled both of their cups and left them alone again.

"So, what's the story with the demon you were reading about?" asked Sam.  
He noticed her knuckles turn white from the tight grip she suddenly took on handle of her cup before she took a sip.

"No story, just a bit of research." Chuch put her cup back down. "What about what you've been reading up on?"

Sam guessed she was lying by the way she had gripped the cup and then how she turned his question around back to him. He wasn't going to call her on it yet though.

"I'm just looking for anything that might shed some light on this sudden break of activity, but no luck so far." He didn't tell a complete lie, but he didn't tell the complete truth either.

They looked each other in the eye again, both of them knowing they were lying.

"Well Sam, if you want to spend the rest of the night talking and trading stories we can, but I think it's time I head back to my room for the night." Chuch started to pack her books into a large backpack.

"Yeah, I think I'll head out too." Sam left some money on the table figuring it would cover both their cheques. "Are you saying close to here?"

"Thanks Sam, that's sweet of you, but I could have gotten it you know." Chuch got up, picked up her bag. "And yeah, that place across the street actually."

"Welcome." He smiled back at her as he stood up from the booth, picked up his things. "We're staying there too. Mind if I walk you back?"

Chuch smiled. "You might as well, you're going there too."

They left the diner together and walked across the street to the motel in silence.

"Don't you get sick of all these drab looking places?" Chuch asked him as they got close to where her room was.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. "They all look the same to me now, I wish we could stay somewhere else but you know how it is."

"Exactly."

They reached her door, both of them stopped.

"Well, this one's mine." Chuch unlocked her door, tossed her bag inside and on the floor. "Guess this is goodnight Sam, it was good to finally meet you." She held out a hand to him.

Sam shook her hand. "It was good to meet you too. Well, goodnight then Chuch."

He turned and started to walk away.

"Hey Sam," Chuch called out to him.

"Yeah?" He stopped, turned around to look at her.

"I… uh… I'll probably stop by your room in the morning before I leave, maybe meet Dean, say goodbye to you."

"Sure. If you need anything we're over in number eight."

Chuch grinned. "Thanks Sam, have a good night."

"You too. Night." He smiled and then watched as she went inside her room, locking the door behind her.

Sam walked over to the vending machine, bought a few things and then went to his room.

Once he was inside, Sam flicked on the TV, lay back on his bed and thought about Chuch. They hadn't talked for very long but he was sure she was hiding something, and that it probably had to do with the demon she had been reading about. He figured Bobby might know and he'd call him in the morning since he was feeling tired. Even as Sam drifted off to sleep, he kept the mysterious and hot woman he'd just met on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuch was sprawled across the bed in her room reading over more books she had left behind while she had been at the diner.  
She was trying hard to concentrate on the words on the pages before her, but her mind was stuck on Sam. She hadn't expected to run into him in this town, and certainly not during this downtime. Maybe it was a sign, maybe he could help her. Or maybe things were about to turn into a chaos that couldn't be tamed.

Chuch didn't know what was going on, but she was glad to have finally met the man. It didn't hurt that he turned out to be even more attractive in person than in the picture she'd seen at Bobby's house.

Turning her attention back to her books, Chuch thought for a moment about calling Bobby to ask him to keep her secret, but she knew he would keep it to himself.  
The Latin words couldn't hold her attention because she was caught up in thinking about Sam and why she'd met him tonight, but soon her heavy eyes took over and she was sound asleep.

*

Her eyes opened and she found herself staring into a pair of red ones, blood red to be exact.

"Hello Chuch." The voice that spoke was raspy and one she had heard one time too many.

"I'm dreaming like every other time. You're not really here."

Chuch shut her eyes again and reopened them to the glow of red eyes again bearing down into hers in the darkness of the room. She could tell he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at her.

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't. But either way, I'm here." The voice was calm, cold, taunting.

The bedside lamp turned on and Chuch could see the face of the man she hated to see. He always took the same form when he came to her and she despised it. She had to admit the face was handsome but the creature beneath it was not, and his real image wasn't either.

She started to reach for the weapon she kept under her pillow, but found her arms pinned to her sides when the demon raised his hand. Chuch struggled to move, but she couldn't do more than wiggle against the invisible force that had her stuck.

He grinned from ear to ear as he eyed her frozen in bed. "Aren't you a pretty sight all defenseless and stuck in your bed. Think I'll keep you like this while we chat."

"You better kill me this time or I swear I'm going to send you back to Hell you bastard," her voice stone cold and serious.

"Promises, promises, didn't you say that the last time?" He laughed at her and stroked a finger across her cheek.

"I've found a way to do it. And this time I'll make sure to send you back somewhere your sorry ass can't ever climb out of too." It was her turn to laugh.

"I doubt that, but you can try sweetheart, but not tonight. You were right from the beginning, you're dreaming."

"And we're talking because?"

"I thought I might give you one more chance to reconsider my offer. But maybe I was wrong, maybe I should just take what I want instead."

He lay down beside her on the bed. It made her skin want to crawl, this vile creature beside her.

"Never!" she spat out the word. "You can take your offer and…"

He cut her off. "You will, especially since you don't have a choice."

Another move of his hand and she was on her side facing him, still not able to move.

"A few more days Chuch and you'll give me what I want." He grinned sadistically, his eyes shining brighter than before.  
"Run if you want to, even though you've always known you could never outrun me, I do so like the thrill of hunting you down."  
His laughter filled the room and her ears.

"I'm going to enjoy sending your ass back down to the deepest pit of your home, you evil son of a bitch." Anger filled her voice and every fibre of her being.

"My home? It'll be yours too." The demon smiled and his thunderous cackle filled the room again.  
"Sleep well Chuch, because it may be the last time you ever do… there's no sleeping where you'll be going."

Losing the appearance of the face he borrowed, the demon leaned in and kissed her forcefully as she lay there helpless unable to move or scream and worst of all, unable to stop him.

*

Chuch woke up screaming, sweaty, scared. She grabbed the gun under her pillow even though she knew it was useless, it still made her feel safer to have it in her hands. She scanned the room nervously, but she knew it had only been a dream, a horribly realistic dream. It had been almost a year since the last one, and even longer since Chuch had last met with the demon face to face.

He'd left her alone for awhile, but she knew it wouldn't last forever. And time had just run out. He had said he was coming for her in a few days, and she had lied, she really didn't have a way to send him back to Hell for good.

Chuch wanted to scream, to curse and scream until she had no voice left, but knew it would do no good. She had a few days to come up with a plan.  
Then she remembered Sam. Wondering if it was a coincidence, but believing that it was more, they had met for a reason. She knew the stories about him and his powers. Maybe he  
was the answer she'd been looking for. If Sam wasn't, then maybe at least he and Dean could help her find one that would work.  
But she wondered if she could really let them in on her problems. It wasn't fair to drag them into her mess. She could call Bobby later and ask him if he thought the Winchester brothers might be able to help her. She didn't have many choices left and time was running out.

Looking at the clock, Chuch sighed. The nightmare of a dream would keep her from sleeping and have her replaying it as she thought of ways to stop the demon.  
She could still feel the demon beside her and his touch on her cheek. His voice and laughter rang in her head and his scent clung to the insides of her nostrils. But the part that bugged her the most was that she could still taste him on her tongue.

Chuch ran to the bathroom and threw up a few times before taking a very long shower in an attempt to wash away the invisible traces the demon had left her with.

***

Sam awakened to the sound of light snoring coming from the other bed in the room. He remembered vaguely hearing Dean come back earlier in the morning. He was used to Dean coming in early after leaving his latest conquest before the sun rose. Sam always heard the motel door open wherever they were and then Dean settling in to catch a few hours of sleep.  
Around the time he'd heard the Impala roll into the parking lot, Sam had thought he heard a faint scream. Maybe he'd been dreaming, maybe it was the TV in the room next door. He didn't know if it was even real.  
No longer tired enough to go back to sleep, Sam got out of bed and made his way into the shower to start the day.

*

Surfing online for a trace of anything, Sam was killing time. He could always go grab breakfast by himself or bring something back, but he figured he'd wait for Dean. Plus, he had to tell his brother about the hunter he'd met last night. As the thought of Chuch crossed his mind, Sam figured it was time to call Bobby.

He headed outside of the door and made the call. He listened to the phone ring a few times before Bobby picked up.

"Hey Bobby."

"Howdy Sam, everything alright?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah everything's fine Bobby. You?"

"All quiet here, still trying to figure out what the hell is going on."

"You haven't found anything?"

"Dean's stupidity rubbing off on you Sam?" Bobby chuckled. "If there'd been anything I'd have called you boys, but there's never been anything like this that I can find."

"I know," Sam said. "So, Bobby I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I met another hunter last night, Chuch. She says she knows you."

"Chuch… yeah I know her. That it?"

"Well, I wondered if you knew her story. What can you tell me about her?"

Bobby sighed, was silent for a moment.

"Chuch is a good hunter, nice girl too. But listen Sam, uh, well, trouble tends to follow her around, so you boys be careful."

Sam wondered what he meant, but he knew Bobby wouldn't elaborate any further.

"Hmm… okay, thanks Bobby."

"You boys need anything else, you call," Bobby paused and Sam heard the shuffle of papers in the background. "I'll call you or Dean if I come across or hear anything."

"Alright, same goes for us. Later Bobby."

"Thanks, bye Sam."

Sam disconnected the call, went back inside the room and started to wonder about what Bobby had told him. He was willing to bet that whatever trouble Chuch might be in, it had to do with the demon she'd been reading about.  
Sam decided that if she stopped by their room like she said she might, then he'd ask her about it again. He would also offer to help her with whatever it was if he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuch walked over to room eight with the intent of inviting Sam to breakfast, but upon noticing the Impala parked a few feet away, she realized she'd have to extend the invitation to the older Winchester brother as well.

She made up her mind after talking to Bobby a little while earlier. He'd told her that Sam and Dean would hear her out and help her if they could. But Bobby told her it was a long shot, because if he couldn't help her, he wasn't sure the boys could either.

She'd been willing to take the risk and confide in Sam, but if both brothers were available then maybe two heads would be better than one. Sam and Dean were well known for figuring out how to get out of difficult situations, and she was definitely in one.

Knocking on the door, Chuch hoped her nerve would remain strong if they agreed to come to breakfast.

Sam opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Chuch."

"Good morning Sam." Chuch smiled back at him.

"Do you need anything or are you taking off already?" He asked, hoping she needed something so she'd stick around a little longer.

"I, uh… I wondered if you and Dean wanted to grab some breakfast."

"Sure."

"Sammy are you talking to yourself? 'Cuz if you are you've got to get out more." Dean's voiced trailed out from the bathroom before he did.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No Dean, I'm talking to Chuch, you know the hunter I told you about."

"Hello Dean," Chuch said and peered in past Sam at a half dressed Dean. Her eyes widened at the sight of his naked chest a moment before he put on a shirt.  
Dean was good looking, had a nice body too, she thought, but he just wasn't as attractive as Sam was to her.

Sam noticed the slight glint in Chuch's eyes and her lips form a weak at the sight of his brother, and he frowned a bit.

Dean came over to the door. "So this is Chuch." He looked at Sam with a weird expression, tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey," a million dollar grin spread across his face as he looked at her.

"So Dean, I was just asking Sam if you guys wanted to get some breakfast. It'll be my treat."

"Yeah, I just need a minute." Dean smiled at both Sam and Chuch before heading back into the room to put on his shoes and get his gun.

"Okay," Chuch said.

Sam laughed and stepped out of the room. "You might regret the offer once he's done ordering."

"We'll see." She laughed.

Dean came out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Where are we going?"

"Place across the street okay with you?"

"Sure, it's your treat." Dean directed a smug grin at Chuch.

Sam scoffed. "Figures," he muttered.

"What's that Sammy?" The older Winchester looked at the younger one with one brow raised in question.

"Nothing," Sam said dully.

"Let's go boys, there's something I wanted to talk to the two of you about while we eat." Chuch began to walk towards the diner.

The brothers looked at each other strangely, both of them wondering what was up.  
"Huh," they said simultaneously and followed her across the street.

*

Chuch sat opposite the brothers in a booth at the diner.

Sam had been right, Dean had ordered a full breakfast special plus a couple of sides. Sam had ordered a light breakfast, and so did Chuch.

"So Chuch, what did you want to talk to us about?" Dean asked with a mouthful of food.

"Nice Dean,' Sam looked at his brother in disbelief. Dean's behaviour didn't surprise him anymore, but sometimes he just couldn't believe the way he acted.

"What?" Dean looked at Sam, shrugged, and continued to chew.

"It's okay Sam. I was going to get to that... I just don't know how to start." Chuch poked at the food on her plate with the fork.

"Anywhere," it came out muffled from Dean as he continued to eat.

Sam smiled sarcastically at his brother, and then looked at Chuch. "Just start wherever you think you should."

Chuch nodded. "Okay… um, well what did Bobby have to say?"

Dean coughed, almost choked. "How'd she…"

Sam chuckled and then said to Dean, "I told you the story Dean." Then to Chuch, "Bobby didn't say much, but did he warn us to be careful, told me trouble tends to follow you around."

She was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to say.

"He's right, you should be careful. I shouldn't try to drag you guys into my mess, it's not fair." Chuch looked at both of them.

Sam could see pain, sadness and fear in her eyes for a moment before she tried to collect herself without falling apart before them.

"Well, we know a little about the kind of trouble that follows someone around." Dean smirked at her, trying to lighten the mood.

Chuch laughed weakly. "Yeah, that's true."

"Why don't you tell us about your trouble and we'll decide if we need to be careful or not?" Dean gave her another award winning smile.

Sam nodded in agreement and remained quiet, waiting for her to begin.

"Alright," Chuch took a deep breath and collected her thoughts on where to start.

"Obviously Sam, you would have realized I was lying last night when I said there was no story and I was only researching." She pushed aside her plate and put her hands out in front of her on the table.

"Yeah."

"Well…" she inhaled sharply, wished she wasn't here in this moment, "the demon you caught a glimpse of in that book, he's…. well, he's after me."

"After you? Why?" Dean raised the question before Sam could.

"Dean!" It came from Sam and he sounded annoyed with his brother.

"Oh come on Sam, you were thinking it too." Dean protested.

"Let her tell her story Dean." Sam glared at his brother for a moment then looked back at Chuch. "We'll be quiet until you're finished."

"He will." Dean smirked again.

Watching the brothers bicker and get a tad annoyed with each other, Chuch wanted to laugh, but she couldn't. Her story was on the tip of her tongue, and she wondered how much of it she would let them know. Would she come clean with the whole thing or would she just give them the need to know bits?

She chose her next words carefully.

"The demon has been keeping tabs on me my whole life, as he has done with members of my family going back for years. Last night he came to me in a dream, talked about how he was coming in a few days to get what he wanted from me," her voice started to break.

"He's destroyed most of my family, spilled their blood in his quest and now he's come for me. I've tried to stop him, looked everywhere I could for a way to kill him, but there's nothing… and time is about to run out."

The brothers stared at her, both of them wondering what else she had to say and why this demon wanted her.

She looked at them both, her vulnerability showing on her face. "Sam, Dean, I don't know what else to do anymore. I can't run anywhere. I can't send him back to Hell once he gets here and I don't want to die. I can't let him take me." Her eyes were already drowning in fear and now started to well up with tears.

Sam reached out across the table and put his hand on one of hers. "It's alright Chuch. We'll help you."

"Sammy's right."

"Thanks guys. I hope you can, because not even Bobby could figure out a way for me to stop him."

"Wait a minute. You're saying Bobby has no way to get rid of this evil sonuvabitch?" Dean asked her, curious that with all the knowledge and contacts Bobby had, he had failed to come up with anything.

"That's right. He's looked everywhere he can think of, but…" she paused, "but every lead he had led to a dead end." Chuch got quiet, noticed Sam's hand was still on hers.

"Chuch, we'll find a way to help you, to end this. I promise." Sam squeezed her hand, tried to keep his expression neutral even though the questions were firing off in his head a million a second.

Sam knew that it must be bad if Bobby came up with nothing useful, but he felt he had to help her. Here she was, probably on the run from this demon for most of her life, while he and Dean had spent most of theirs chasing the demon that had destroyed their family. He understood, and was willing use whatever power he had in him to rid her of this fear and save her.

"If Bobby can't help you, what makes you think we can?" Dean posed the question to her.

Sam looked at Dean, wanting to smack him again. His brother could be so stupid sometimes. It was obvious she had nowhere else to turn, and she probably knew about his powers, most hunters did.

"I don't." Chuch removed her hand from under Sam's and looked at Dean. She felt a bit angered by the way he asked her the question. "But it can't be a coincidence that I ran into Sam, and then on the same night the demon tells me he's coming for me. I want to believe fate crossed all of our paths for a reason."

"Dean, she's right. I might be able to do something that nobody else can. Bobby can't find a way to help her, but he never asked us, or me. We can ask Ruby about this demon, see what she knows, she'll help us out if we need her to. And I can use my abilities against him."

Dean groaned. "I don't like it Sam, but fine." He looked Chuch in the eyes, "This demon got a name?"

"Ronove," she barely spoke the name loud enough for them to hear. A moment later added, "And he just happens to be yellow eyes' brother."

"WHAT?" Sam was shocked.

Dean coughed, surprised at the revelation. "Ronove… what the fuck is going on?" He hadn't seen that one coming, or that he would have recognized the name from his time in Hell.

"Did you…? Sam started to ask Dean.

"Yeah, I met him down there. He paid me a visit for a little payback for killing his brother." Dean's eyes went cold, filled with pain as he remembered the meeting.

Sam just looked at his brother, who was clearly trying to forget but unable to.

Chuch couldn't believe all the ways this was linked together. It was becoming clearer to her now that it was out in the open. If she ever had a chance to come out of this alive, it would be down to Sam and Dean to save her.

"I'm sorry Dean. If I had known… I never would have come to both of you with this." Chuch truly was sorry, she had tried to imagine what Hell might be like, but Dean actually knew. She saw the way his eyes went empty when she said the demon's name and as the flashbacks of his time there start to flood his mind. She saw the way Dean's pain bled through and the way Sam looked at him, helpless in this situation because there was nothing he could do to ease his brother's anguish.

"But what does he want with you Chuch? He's one of the meanest assholes down there, meaner than yellow eyes was." Dean didn't even want to explain the ways he knew it to be true.

Sam breathed hard and deep, he wanted to comfort Dean someway but he couldn't. Dean would only shrug it off anyway and make fun of Sam later for trying to have a chick flick moment.

"Wants… he… he wants me… I could be…" she tried to say it but her words were jumbled.

"Chuch, take your time. It's alright." Sam didn't want to rush her. It was obvious she was having a hard time saying whatever it was she had to say.

"He's coming for me because I might be the key to…"

A man suddenly appeared at their table.

"Hello Chuch, Sam, Dean," the man's voice was friendly but cold.

The three of them looked up into the stranger's black eyes.  
Demon, the word crossed their minds instantly.

Dean reached for his gun, Chuch grabbed a knife and Sam held out his hand as he tried to concentrate on what he was about to do.

"Now, now, behave hunters. I have to say you make quite the threesome." The man laughed as he slipped into the booth beside Chuch. "How about we have ourselves a chat?"

* * *

_Note/Edit: Originally I had a fake demon name, but at the suggestion of Saber Apricot (thanks!) - I've changed it to a real one in order to stick with the way they do things on the show. It was going to be real, but then it became easier to create one, but once the suggestion came it made sense to change it. _


	5. Chapter 5

"How about we send your ass back to Hell instead?" Dean wasn't really asking, but he smiled slyly as he said the words.

"Because Dean, you'll want to hear me out before you do that. Your kind always wants to pump us for information when you've got one of us."

The demon was right, they all knew it.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, his hand still held out towards the demon, ready to send him packing at any moment.

The demon laughed. "I didn't come here for you two, but now that I see you're both here… let's just say this sweetens the deal. We'll get three for the price of one."

Chuch remained calm. "You came for me, but you're not him."

"Ronove sends his regards, but you'll see him soon enough as it is. So tell me Chuch, which brother is your saviour… because it's always one or the other."

Sam tensed up.

Chuch's eyes went to Sam.

"My my my… So, its sweet little Sammy. I could have sworn you'd be a Dean girl, is he too used up for you? But hey, I get it… Sam's brooding, sensitive, and has just enough demon blood within him to be more dangerous than his older brother. Girls do love those bad boys."

Dean snorted out a laugh. "What can I say, sometimes I let Sammy get the girl. But more dangerous, who knew Hell had comedians? Sorry I missed your show when I was down there Carrot Top."

"Aw Dean, you must have too busy getting tortured or torturing someone else."

"Listen you sad son of a bitch, tell that boss of yours we're waiting for him," Dean almost hissed it out. "He's not getting Chuch and I will take him out just like his yellow eyed brother." A sweet smile formed on Dean's lips.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to drag you back when he's done with her. And Chuch is his, you boys better ask her to tell you the whole story, because like the deal Dean made to save little Sammy, there's no way for her to get out of it. No spells, no Sam and his magic powers and no angels are going to save her. Not when she has and is what we need…" The demon stopped, smiled. "Did I say too much?"

"Lies, that's all you demons are full of. There is a way out." Chuch was angry instead of afraid now.

"Now who's lying?" The demon was smug. "A few more days Chuch… and the Winchesters can't save you."

With that the demon was gone. The stranger's eye's turned back to normal and he looked confused.

"What am I doing here?"

"Uh… you felt faint, sat down for a moment on your way to the bathroom," Sam quickly lied.

"Are you feeling better?" Chuch asked.

"I… I… I think so." The man got up and walked away dazed and confused, and in a bit of a hurry.

*

The three of them looked at each other, each had questions and thoughts racing through their minds over what had just happened.

"What did the cheap pay grade of a demon mean by that, you have and are what they need?" Dean asked.

"I…he meant… I am…" Chuch was failing at getting out the words.

"You what?" Dean pushed.

"Dean, give her a minute." Sam just watched Chuch, seeing she was unable to get out the words. He wished she would tell them so then maybe they could start figuring out a way, but if it took her all night, Sam was willing to wait.

Chuch looked at Dean, her voice frozen in her throat. He was going to make her say the words and she wasn't sure she could now. She had been just about to before the demon had shown up, but now she wondered if it even mattered. This was her problem, always had been and in a few days it would evolve into an atrociously toe curling nightmare, one she still didn't feel right about dragging them into.

It was on her mind to tell them to forget it, the demon was probably right, they couldn't save her. And then she looked at Sam.  
She saw an understanding in him, one that she knew he had over being chased and haunted by a demon that wanted you under its thumb, to do its bidding.

Chuch saw it in his eyes, the way he wanted to save her or would try to save her. This man she barely knew was ready to stick his life on the line to save hers from this evil, the same type of evil he was fighting against becoming. The tale of what Sam Winchester could become one day was well known by all the hunters. Chuch knew she had to tell them then, because if anyone would understand, it would be Sam.

"Sam, if we want to have a hope in hell of helping her, she has to tell us," Dean was straightforward, and right.

"I know Dean." Sam hated the way Dean could be so right even when he was being insensitive.

"Ronove wants me because he thinks I'm an important key to help bring Hell on Earth," Chuch said absently, trying to detach the emotion from her voice and the words.

Dean whistled lowly. "Damn," that was all he could say.

Sam felt the hairs on his body stand up on end because he knew exactly how she must be feeling. He was supposed to have been the first in line for whatever Yellow Eyes had planned, before Dean had killed him that was. Sam was ready to fight to get her out of this, he knew what it was like to feel evil luring, pulling, calling you to its side.

"How would you help bring Hell to Earth?" Sam asked her.

This was the moment Chuch dreaded almost as much as what was waiting for her once Ronove got his hands on her for once and for all, speaking the words out loud. She'd only done this twice before, once to Bobby and once to someone else she'd cared about deeply and then lost because of the demon.

"I…" she paused, the next words searing her mind as she thought them, stinging her throat before she said them, "I'm the sacrifice he needs, the one he's owed."

*

Sam and Dean were staring at Chuch.

"If this is something as simple as you're the virgin sacrifice, we can go back across the street and solve that issue today," said Dean with a naughty smile.

Sam gave Dean a 'you're unbelievable' type of look and shook his head, but the trace of a small laugh and a tiny smile were noticeable on his face.

Chuch couldn't help but to laugh a bit. "Uh, no, I wish it were that simple."

"An owed sacrifice?" Sam was thinking out loud, putting the pieces together in his mind. "I'm guessing a deal was made somewhere along the line?"

Chuch nodded. "I'd rather not tell the story here though, so how about we head back across the street. Meet me in my room in ten minutes?"

"Um, okay. We'll be there," Sam agreed.

"Sammy's invited back to a girl's room, how long has it been since the last time?" Dean was teasing.

Sam just shrugged.

Chuch left some money on the table. "Guess today's his lucky day then."

Dean laughed. "Hear that Sam, you're getting lucky. You might even get to cry afterwards."

"Sure Dean." Sam did not sound impressed. "But at least I'll remember her name five minutes later," he snapped back.

Chuch laughed, their brotherly banter was a welcomed distraction from the matter at hand.

"I remember their names… well, most of the time."

"As much as I'd like to stick around and hear the rest of this, I'm going to go back to my room now and I'll see both of you in about ten minutes then."

"Okay," they both replied.

Chuch gave them both a little wave as she left.

The brothers smiled back as they watched her leave. Both of them knew things were just about to get real interesting for everyone involved.

"We've got to help her Dean." Sam looked at his brother, his eyes were pleading.

"I'm not sure we can Sam," Dean paused, he wanted to tell his brother the story of Ronove, but he couldn't and he wouldn't, "I'm just not sure we can."


	6. Chapter 6

Back in her room, Chuch paced the small quarters as she pondered over the best way to tell them the story. The story she had been told as a child, and then later again when she'd been old enough to understand it wasn't just a fable. It was the reason she'd become a hunter, because to most of her family, it was the only way to survive.

Coming to a stop and reaching into her bag, Chuch pulled out a small book. It was old, the pages turning shades of yellow. She opened it and scanned the names, the dates, the locations, the descriptions and summaries.

It pained her to read it, the fates of all the names, but the thing that stung the most was reading her own name. It was at the end of the list, the very last name of the long line.

Closing the book and letting it rest in her fingers for a moment, she knew it only held the past, and the present. There was no future in this book.

Then Chuch placed the book back inside the bag knowing that whatever the outcome of the next few days were, it ended with her.

*

Sam knocked on the door to Chuch's room. She opened it instantly and let them inside.

Dean took a seat on the edge of the bed, Sam sat at the table.

"So, are you ready to tell your story yet?" Dean asked Chuch.

"Uh huh… but before I start, can I ask that you wait until I'm finished to ask any questions, because it's only going to get harder to get through it if you keep interrupting me."

Sam and Dean looked at each, nodded.

Sam looked back at Chuch. "Yeah we can do that."

Chuch stood in front of the window, looked outside of it and took a deep breath. "It all started many years ago, goes back twelve generations before mine, which makes me part of the thirteenth one if you can't do that math."

Sam smiled to himself, knowing the math comment was probably for Dean's sake.

Dean nodded, uttered "hmmm" as he'd been spared trying to work it out in his head.

"It started with the parents of the twelfth generation. Thirteen families, part of a small community in some remote area all made a deal with a stranger who came to their town one day. All their reasons were different, some were hungry, most were poor, some wanted to prosper in their trades, but their reasons don't really matter."

Chuch rested her head against the window, wrapped her arms around herself.

"This stranger didn't tell his name, or even give a reason for why he was there. But for two nights he sat in the local, well I guess it would have been a pub or a bar, probably listening in on conversations and then inquiring further about the troubles of a few of them."

Sam and Dean remained silent and listening intently to Chuch's story.

"On the third night, he approached thirteen of the men whose tales of woe he had listened to. He offered them the solution to their problems, claimed he could give them whatever they wanted if they would just give him something small in return. Now, most of the men didn't give it a second thought, greed was in their hearts. A few were even foolish enough to not listen to the offer before agreeing to give him whatever it was he wanted."

Chuch turned around finally and leaned against the wall beside the window. She couldn't sit as she told the story, she had to be near a window or a door, just in case she needed to run and breathe, to break free of the suffocating weight this story held on her.

"Some of them thought it was a joke, no man could just grant their desires, so they accepted. The rest agreed to it anyway, after hearing what he wanted in return. They thought it didn't matter too much in the end, if that's what it took then they were willing to give it up. Some of them didn't even think they'd be able to give him what he wanted, because they had no children. What was the soul of a child they didn't and probably would never have? And if they had no children, then those children would never have their own children and so on and so on. Chances were he'd never be able to get the total of thirteen souls he wanted from each of their families."

Her voice went hollow.

"As long as they promised these future thirteen souls, their hopes and dream would be granted. Each man took it, because they felt they had no other option. Some of them were already grasping at straws to better their situations and others were obsessed with obtaining their desires. It didn't matter, because at the point they just signed over whatever the price was because they wanted what they wanted and they'd just been made the offer of a lifetime."

Sam was captivated. He could almost see the story playing out in his mind.

Dean was still, listening, his hate for Ronove growing.

"Later they said that as soon as they'd agreed, the stranger's eyes went red for a moment, but at the time they were blinded by the promises. Maybe if they'd known the true cost they would have walked away, but it took awhile for any of them to figure out the mistake they had all made." Chuch gritted her teeth, walked over to the mini fridge and helped herself to a bottle of water before she continued on with the story.

"Soon each of them had what they had wanted, whatever it was each of them sold thirteen future souls for. The ones that had already had children watched them grow older, while the ones that didn't were surprised to find themselves with children within a few years after the night they made their deals. Years started to pass, nothing really happened and all of them slowly began to forget about the night they struck a deal with a stranger. None of gave it any thought until the day came when the first soul was collected."

Sam and Dean were still quiet, listening to the story she was telling.

"It only took a month before the other men each lost a child of their own after that first one. Each of them finally started to realize just what it was they had signed over to this stranger. That was when they all decided to get together, as they'd all seen each other on that night talking with the man, and finally discuss what all of them had done separately that night. They traded their stories, talked about their losses and decided they would find a way to break their agreements with this stranger, but none of them knew his name, or where to find him. He'd never returned and nobody had ever learned his name. They prayed for a way to find this man, to break their deals, for any sort of help."

Chuch paced back to the window, stared outside again.

"Somewhere along the line, one of them must have talked to a priest about what they'd done and found out they'd made their deals with a demon. So, they decided to hunt it if they could. A few even got their hands on summoning spells to try and call the demon back, but they didn't quite know what they were doing. They kept at it though, summoning demon after demon, trying to learn the name of the one that had visited them all those years ago. Then they started to die off one by one, one horrible death after another that no one could explain. It wasn't long before there were only two of them left. These two gave up their quest, finally told their families and the other men's families what they had done. They wrote down everything they knew in a book so that in the event of their deaths, natural or not, it would be there to fall back upon. A way to keep track of what had happened, what was going to happen."

Chuch walked over to her bag, pulled out the book, held it in her hands before she started to speak again.

"Now, none of the families wanted to believe it. But when the men's surviving children had children of their own, and when a child from each family died in some terrible way, they started to believe in it. They started their own quests to end this, some becoming hunters. And each generation started to record the events and then pass down the story and the book to the next."

She handed it to Sam.

Dean got up and joined Sam at the table so they could start looking through it together.

"It's all there, everything that happened to each generation before me, from each family. You'll see that a lot of the people whose souls were collected said they had been haunted by a strange man in their dreams. He's described as looking like a normal man, but his eyes are red. They also claim they'd run into him numerous times before they died."

Sam and Dean sat at the table, Sam was ready to open the book, but he was waiting for her to finish telling her story.

"Now, I want you guys to take your time, read through it. Maybe you'll see a pattern I don't, think of something I can't. Maybe something will click in your heads. I've read it enough times to know it word for word, and I can't find anything useful in it, but maybe you will."

"Okay, we'll give it a shot," Sam replied.

Dean nodded.

"I only have that book because I'm the last one left. You'll see my name at the end of the list as there are no longer any others, not from my generation. I'll be the thirteenth sacrifice he'll make, the last soul to collect of the thirteenth generation out of the thirteen families. And once he gets me, he has enough sacrificed souls to…" her voice started to break as she spoke those last words, her eyes filling with tears, "to bring Hell to Earth. I can't say why, but it's in the book…someone figured it out. Someone figured out what the demon was up to, and why all of us and now what I have to die for."

The tears started to stream silently down her cheeks now. "Please, just read it and then let me know." Chuch ran from the room, no longer able to hold back the flood of tears, sobbing and devastation she felt was now coming undone, even though she had tried so hard to hide in front of them.

"Wait, Chuch…" Sam called after her as he watched her run out the door and it shut behind her.

"Dude, I know you want to run after her right now, I can see it on your face, but just give her a few minutes." Dean knew she'd need a moment alone, even if Sam could comfort her with his girly sensitive side.

"Um… yeah, you're right," Sam said as he opened the book. "That was some story, what do you think?"

Dean looked at Sam, his face grim. "Sounds like Yellow Eyes wasn't the only one with a plan. And as I said, I'm not sure we can help her."

"We have to try. Let's read this book, see if there's anything in it we can use."

"How about you read it then give me the cliffs notes version when you're done? I'll give Bobby a call in the meantime and see what he knows."

"Sure." Sam bit his tongue as Dean once again stuck him with the reading, even though he wanted to run outside, find Chuch and then hold her in his arms, tell her that somehow he'd do whatever it would take to keep her alive.

Dean walked out and headed back to their room before calling Bobby.

Sam got comfortable in the chair and started to read about the past Chuch had described and began searching for a thread of something that would help her out of ending up like the rest of the names in the book had.

* * *

_Note: Somehow I hope this demon stuff makes sense - the deal, the history.  
Again, Ronove is a real demon name, but his relationship to Yellow Eyes is made up. Same with however I've made him out to be, obviously.  
Why he needs so many souls may not be that clear, but I'll get to that eventually in this story - once Sam has a chance to fully read I imagine._  
_Hope you're still enjoying the story! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chuch watched Dean leave her room and head back to his and Sam's room through her teary eyes. She was pretty sure he hadn't noticed her as he walked the short distance between the rooms. She had silenced her cries and tried to blend in against the wall. It seemed to have worked too because he hadn't come over to her.

She couldn't believe she'd just told them the whole story, and then let them have the book. The terrible book that promised her a fate she didn't want, a fate she didn't deserve and yet she was here, days away from it being fulfilled.

Chuch knew she shouldn't cry over her fate. She'd known the score for most of her life, knew what had happened to the others before her, what was going to happen to her. It had always been real, but now that she knew that it was only a matter of days before she fulfilled the last of the contracts, it was that much more real. Her emotions were running high and they were making her feel like it was all helpless. That for all of the fight she had in her to survive, it wouldn't be enough to get her out of this.

She hadn't cried in years since she'd learned she was one of the ones who were going to die, but right now she couldn't help it, not with death on her heels and a demon at its reins.

The uncontrollable sobbing took over again. With her eyes already red from before and now brimming with unstoppable tears once again, Chuch sank to the ground and cried for the all of the lives lost before her, and most of all for her own, which was hanging by a dangerously thin thread.

*

Sam had been reading the book for about an hour now. He was fascinated by the story, the details that had been kept by each generation. He was trying to read through it as quickly as he could, but it was going to take more time. And time was a precious thing they didn't really have. There was no telling when this demon would come for Chuch.

Sam stopped reading, rubbed his eyes, started to think about the story he'd heard and now what he'd been reading.

He was lost in thought when the knob turned and Chuch walked back in through the door.

Looking up towards the door, Sam noticed Chuch's eyes were red from crying and splotchy from wiping away her tears.

"Chuch…" he began to say before she cut him off.

"Sorry about running out before on you guys Sam." She walked over to the bed, sat down, looked at him with brightened eyes now that all her crying was done.

Sam couldn't believe that after everything, she was apologizing for running out after her revelation. "Don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry for. Anyone would have done the same."

"It's just… this legacy, it… it gets harder to bear each year." Chuch looked past Sam and to the book on the table before him. "Find anything in there?"

"Uh, well, I haven't had a chance to really read through it all yet." He didn't want to bring her false hope, but if it gave her even the slightest bit of will to continue to fight then maybe he should. "There's a few things I want to look further into, and I want to finish reading it before I say whether it's useful or not."

Chuch didn't reply, just nodded her head and then started to bite her nails.

Sam wasn't sure what he should do, but he knew he had to comfort her this time. There were plenty of questions he wanted to ask her, but now wasn't the time.  
She needed someone to be there for her, so he got up, walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Sam, if you can't help me then please just say so." Chuch tried to be strong as she said the words. She didn't want to break down again.

He was caught off guard, she was stronger than she wanted to believe and he could tell. "I… uh, I don't know if we can or we can't." He put an arm around her shoulders. "But we'll try to find a way to get you out of this Chuch, whatever it takes."

Chuch looked at him, her eyes welling up once more. "Thank you Sam."

"Don't mention it. It's what we do, what you do too." He gave her a small smile, hoping it would cheer her up.

But that's when she folded under his arm, buried her face in his chest and began to sob again since she was unable to keep back the tears any longer. "I… I… I don't want to die Sam," the words came out through her tears and sniffling, strained and full of pain.

Sam wrapped his arms around her tightly. He felt oddly connected to her right then as he knew what she was feeling. He'd watched Dean go through this before, and had sort of gone through it himself too. "I won't let you, we won't let you."

Chuch cried harder at his words, wondered how someone she barely knew wanted to save her. "Sam…" she could barely speak through her sobbing.

Sam sat there holding her as she cried, wishing there was something more he could for her, but there wasn't. All he could was hold on to her while she suffered through this, and then find a way to save her life and her soul.

Chuch's crying quieted down, but didn't come to a complete stop. She peered up at Sam from inside his arms. "Sorry," she whispered.

He looked down at her. "It's okay." He loosened his arms around her and was surprised to find she only clung to him a little tighter as he did it.

"Please don't let go yet Sam, not yet. I… I just feel safe here, with you," she confessed.

"Um, okay." Sam tightened his arms around her again. It did surprise him a bit that she'd said she felt safe with him, but he didn't care too much right then, he liked having her in his arms. He'd been trying to hide his attraction to her in spite of the situation, but it was getting harder to ignore.

They sat like that for awhile, with nothing but silence between them as they both tried to think of what to say.

"Thank you," it came out quiet, clear.

"You're welcome."

"I mean it Sam, you've been nothing but kind to me. The offer to help me out of this mess and now letting me cry on your shoulder, thank you." Chuch moved slightly and gave Sam a light kiss on the cheek.

Sam smiled at her, found it almost impossible to resist leaning in for another kiss at that moment. As much as he wanted to, he shouldn't, so he held back the urge.

Chuch saw it in his eyes, how Sam wanted to kiss her but he wasn't sure he should. She could tell he thought that it might mean he was taking advantage of the situation, but he wouldn't be.

And truth be told, she wanted to kiss him too. She'd felt drawn to him from the moment they'd met and now here they were, close and alone. The timing was perfect even if it was all wrong to be thinking of being with Sam when she had more important things to worry about.

The way Chuch saw it – this was probably her last chance to really feel something, to feel something for someone else, with someone else. She leaned in and kissed him softly and then harder, needing him, pulling him to her.

Sam returned her kisses with he same amount of lust. He had been unsure if it was wise, but since she had made the first move, he went with it. He pulled her onto him so she straddled him, his arms tightening around her again, pulling her as close as possible to him.

Her fingers knotted in his hair as she tried to lose herself in the moment, in his kisses, and with him. She felt incredibly safe with Sam, and when she was with him, if even for only a little while, it was as if nothing was waiting to snatch away the life she had left.

As their passion and need increased, got more intense, both of them struggling to hold on to a bit of control, the door swung open behind them.

Dean walked in, and then whistled lowly as he saw what was happening. "Damn Sammy, that's my boy," he smirked to himself. He coughed, watched them realize he was there, tense up, stop.

Then he said what he had come to tell them. "As much as I hate to interrupt this pg-13 moment, since Sam could really use it and I'm sure Chuch could too, Bobby and I… well Bobby really, thinks he's found a way to save you Chuch."

Dean smiled at them as they pulled apart from each other and tried to focus on his news instead of their embarrassment at being caught.

* * *

_Note: Edited after review... hopefully Chuch sounds less like a crier now. Thanks for reading :) _


	8. Chapter 8

Dean gave Sam a nod and a smile.

Sam frowned, knowing what his brother was thinking. "Bobby thinks he found a way to save her?"

"You looked well on your way to saving her, but Bobby's idea might actually save her life. It might work, it might not. You know what a crapshoot these things can be."

Chuch looked at Dean, then Sam, then Dean again. "So what is it?" she asked.

"Well… uh… that's the tricky part." Dean looked at them oddly. "We've got to wait until Ronove comes for you. Bobby says once that happens, there's a spell we can use to weaken him, something he found in a book he forgot he had."

"A spell? That doesn't make sense, I've never heard of an incantation that would weaken a demon." Sam's mind was kicking into encyclopedia mode, searching for something that sounded even remotely familiar to this.

"Hey, don't ask me, this is Bobby's idea."

"So we use a spell to weaken him, and then what? Kill him with what?" Chuch asked Dean.

"Yeah, Bobby said something about that..."

"What is it Dean?" Sam wanted to know, needed to know.

"This book mentions something about a weapon. Something we need to track down, Bobby's digging into that though."

"A weapon? So something like the colt and the knife?" Sam's brain was in rapid fire, searching for something.

"Something like that, it's a… a… no… damn, I'm not sure what Bobby said it was." Dean pondered it but couldn't come up with anything.

"I guess I should call Bobby, see what this plan is and if there's something we should be doing in the meantime." Sam looked at Chuch, "Unless you're going to call him?"

Chuch shook her head. "You can call him. I'm not going to get my hopes up right away. But you can fill me in on the details later," she half smiled as she said it, letting Sam know that while she did want to hear the plan, she did want to be alone with him again.

"Sure."

"Go call Bobby, Sammy. I'll stay with her for now."

"Yeah, I better." Sam put his hands over Chuch's, looked her in the eyes. "I'll talk to Bobby and we'll get this figured out. We'll do this." He gave her hands a light squeeze, smiled hopefully at her before he got up, grabbed the book and left the room.

Chuch watched as Sam left the room, the news of what could end up being a viable way to end this nightmare stuck with her. She didn't know if she could be saved, but it sure looked like Bobby and the Winchesters were going to try damn hard to save her.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Dean sat down beside her, his eyes cocked in curious gaze.

"So it appears."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Would it stop you from asking it if I said no?"

Dean laughed. "No."

"You might as well ask it then."

"Do you really find Sam to be more dangerous than me?" Dean broke the ice by asking a ridiculous question he already knew the answer to. There was no way Sammy was ever seen as being more dangerous than he was, not even when Sam was sending demons back to Hell with nothing more than his hands and a dark power from within.

Chuch laughed, it was hard for her not to. "I'd say you're both dangerous, but on different levels."

"I know he's brooding and sensitive, but as for being more dangerous and more of a bad boy? I can take him, and he always getting his ass kicked by girls. No way in hell he's a bad boy." He gave her a cocky smile.

As much as there was an undeniable attraction between Chuch and Sam, Dean's charm was certainly hard to ignore. Matched with his good looks, the combination would be pretty much lethal to most women, but Chuch knew all about the older Winchester and his ways. And while maybe in some other time, some other place she'd have found him hard to refuse, the demon had been right, it was Sam for her.

She laughed again. "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it then." She smiled at him, not believing he needed the confidence boost, but half providing him with it anyway.

"So… I think it might be best if you let Sam stay in here with you tonight," he paused, "just in case Ronove comes. One of us should be here with you, and as much as I'd be willing to, I think you'd prefer him." Dean held back a laugh and another smirk.

"Um, yeah." Chuch held back her own laughter. "That's probably a good idea."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, neither of them sure what to say to each other.

Dean drummed a few fingers on his knee. "That was quite the story."

"Uh huh."

"Ronove… he's…" Dean scoffed, "I've seen what he does."

"I've seen it too, maybe not the same way you have, but I've seen what damage he's done and I'm sorry Dean," Chuch quietly said.

"That sonuvabitch is gonna be sorry. Sam and I will stop him, with Bobby's and your help of course. He'll be joining his brother, so there's no way he's going to get what he wants and we'll save you in the process."

"Thank you Dean." Chuch smiled at him lightly.

"Don't mention it… well, actually…" a small smile formed on his face.

Chuch chuckled. "You know Dean, if I make it out of this alive… I've got a friend you should meet. I've got a feeling you'd have some fun with her. Maybe even get along a little too well."

"Her? Now that'd be some thanks."

"Oh, we'll see." Chuch stifled a giggle as she thought of letting Dean meet what could be his match.

"Maybe you should call her now, get it out of the way… I'm going to be lonely tonight."

"Can't, she took a vacation during this supernatural hiatus."

"She's a hunter too?"

"Yep… and I think you'll find she's right up your alley."

"Uh… what do you mean?"

"Her wit probably surpasses yours. She's strong, smart, a good hunter... I think you'd like her. I'm almost willing to bet my life on it that she's your type. No pun intended."

"Huh." Dean raised his eyebrows, nodded his head. "Well, all the more reason to get you out of this alive then." He smiled.

"Do you think you can? I mean, you've met Ronove, you know what we're dealing with." Chuch wanted his honest opinion. She knew that he'd be straight with her.

"Well… uh… maybe. We'll try. That's all I can give you." A rueful short smile after he said the words.

"Okay.... I mean, I know that there might not be anything to stop this. That I'm at the end…nothing left but to…" Chuch went quiet, letting it sink in.

"Yeah…" Dean was silent for a moment. "So Chuch, got any quarters? I can't resist the magic fingers if I'm going to be here for awhile."

Chuch smiled, laughed, and was thankful Dean knew how to lighten the mood.

She got up, went into her bag, handed him a small coin purse. "Knock yourself out."

He gave her a nod, eyes raised, a devilish grin on his face. "Sweet. Thanks Chuch."

"Welcome." Chuch watched him stretch out on her bed, put a few quarters into the slot beside it and grin like a child in a candy store as the magic fingers started to vibrate the bed and Dean.  
Then she sat at the table, opened up a laptop and started to do some research as she waited for Sam to come back.

A half hour and all of her quarters later, Dean was half asleep on the bed, and Chuch was reading at the table when Sam returned to the room.

"Bobby's plan might actually work," Sam said as he sat down across from Chuch and smiled.

* * *

  
_Note: Thanks to those that have been reading! Thanks again to Chuch for allowing me to use her as the guest character! Thanks to SexySadie88 for her comments!  
I mention a friend in this one for Dean, because I intend to write a more Dean based story after this one is done. Hopefully I can pull it off...  
And hopefully I haven't butchered Sam and Dean too much or too badly... if I have - sorry!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chuch just looked at Sam, not sure if she should ask or wait for him to explain.

"No shit," Dean mumbled.

"Dude, you just had to use the bed didn't you?" Sam asked Dean as a way of acknowledging that his brother was still there.

"There was nothing else to do, and Chuch didn't mind. She actually gave me the quarters – this one's a hell of a girl Sammy, you better save her."

"Tell me you didn't?" Sam gave a small chuckle and an exaggerated look of disbelief as he asked Chuch.

"No harm, plus, it shut him up." She grinned.

Sam laughed.

"Hey, I heard that," Dean whined.

"So Sam, you think it might actually work, that I might actually have a chance?"

Even though Chuch didn't know all the details, she felt hopeful now that Sam seemed to agree with whatever Bobby had cooked up as a plan.

"Bobby filled me in on everything. He also seems to think we might be able to do this without the weapon. He'd like to have the weapon just to be on the safe side, but if he can't find it by the end of the day, we'll have to do it without it."

"Do you think we'll stand a chance without it? What is it anyway?"

"We might, and uh, it's a crossbow."

"That was it, a crossbow." Dean sat up.

"What's so special about this crossbow?" Chuch wondered how a crossbow was supposed to help kill a demon, it just didn't sound like it would do much.

"I know it doesn't sound like a deadly weapon against a demon, but the arrows that were made for it were carved from the cross of Christ. The text says that if you get a powerful demon weak enough with the spell first and then shoot them through the heart area with one of these arrows, it's not the wood itself but the blood of Christ the wood was stained by is what does them in."

"And unicorn tears heal all wounds Harry Potter," quipped Dean.

Chuch laughed. Dean sort of had a point, it sounded a bit ridiculous to her too.

"Uh, that was phoenix tears genius," Sam corrected him.

"Of course you would know that," Dean snorted, rolled eyes.

Chuch laughed again at them. "Boys, as much as I find your knowledge of the boy wizard fascinating, can we get back to this weapon? Like does Bobby have any idea where we might find it?"

Sam scowled at Dean and then looked back at Chuch.  
"Right, uh, he's looking into that. He hasn't even heard of the thing before, but he might know of someone who has. Said he'd make a few calls and call us back if there's anything."

"All right then I guess I pray Bobby can track this thing down and wait for his call in the meantime," Chuch sighed. She wanted him to track down the crossbow and call back, but she wasn't going to hold her breath. She wondered what good it would do if they found it within the day anyway, it wasn't like it would magically be delivered or she'd be lucky enough that it'd be nearby should the demon arrive within the next day or two.

"While we wait for Bobby to call back, I'm going to read the rest of your book, see if there's anything you might of overlooked, and get a better understanding of all of it," Sam said.

"Sure, take your time." Chuch nodded.

"Okay, this bed has no more magical fingers and I'm hungry. So, time to hit a place with some pie, you coming Sam?" Dean gave Sam a 'we need to talk' look and nodded slightly towards the door.

Sam understood the look Dean gave him and returned it. "Yeah, um, sure Dean."

Dean got up and went to the door, opened it and then turned around and looked at Chuch. "Thanks for the quarters Chuch." He grinned at her. "That was fun and just what I needed."

Sam stifled a laugh and got up from the table and walked towards the door, and stopped behind Dean who had one foot out the door already.

"Welcome Dean." Chuch tried not to laugh as she smiled lightly at him.

"Let's go," said Dean.

"Wait a second Dean," Sam said, then looked at Chuch. "Chuch, do you want to come with us?"

Dean muttered under his breath light enough for Sam to hear it, but Chuch didn't catch it.

"Nah, there's something I've got to do, but thanks for asking Sam." She smiled.

Dean walked out completely and headed to the Impala.

"Oh, okay. Call us if something happens."

"I will Sam, and same, call me if you hear back from Bobby."

"Sure. So I'll, uh, see you later then." Sam sort of smiled.

"Definitely, and if you want to ditch Dean before you do, that'd be great." She laughed and gave him a suggestive grin.

"All right." Sam laughed. "Later then… oh, and Chuch," he paused, "be careful." He hid the concern on his face, but not quite from his eyes. "I'd feel better if you came with us, but you know how to look after yourself, but just be careful okay?"

"I will, and I'll be fine. I'll see you back here later tonight all right? Bye Sam." Chuch could tell he wanted to stay, or at least keep her close by in the event that something happened. He truly wasn't going to let her face this alone, and was touched by that and thankful for it.

Sam gave her a smile and a nod, then walked and shut the door behind him.

As soon as Sam closed the door, Chuch got out of the chair, went to the window and carefully peeked out of a corner from behind the curtain. She watched the Impala drive out of the lot and down the road before she went over to her bag, dug around until she found what was carefully hidden in her belongings and what she was looking for. In her hands she held what appeared to be a compact mirror. Chuch opened it up and pulled out a chain with a key on the end.

Chuch locked up her room, and started on the twenty minute walk to the garage where she'd left her car. Her red 1970 Pontiac GTO had started making a funny noise she'd never heard before, and it started happening just before she'd made it to this town. So, she'd taken it to a local mechanic instead of calling Bobby to come out and fix it. Lucky for her, the problem was minor and would take him at least a day before he could fix it. But the mechanic wasn't going to rip her off. That was what she had called Bobby for in the end though, just to make sure that the guy wasn't going to charge her an arm and a leg. He had offered to drive out and fix the car for her, but she turned him down as it wouldn't be worth the journey.

When Chuch got to the garage she chatted awhile with the mechanic, paid her bill and thanked him. He had even polished the car free of charge for her. He told her a car like that should shine, seeing as it was in mint condition after all.

Glad to have her baby back, Chuch got behind the wheel and fired up the engine. Her car purred like the cat she'd always thought of it as, the weird rattle sound was now gone. Then she was headed off to where she needed to go, the place that required the key she now wore around her neck.

***

Sam and Dean were at a random diner in town that Dean had chosen. While they ate, Sam had picked up from where he left off in Chuch's book. He had managed to read a good section of it during that hour he'd spent alone in her room, and now he'd finished reading it during the hour and a half they had spent at this place so far.

After they'd finished eating, Dean had gone to flirt with a waitress at the counter who'd been glancing and smiling at him from the moment they'd walked in, and Sam sat engrossed in the words on the pages of the book at their table.

He read and reread the section on Chuch a few times. It mentioned how her family had figured out she was the one of the ones the demon wanted when he started to appear to her in dreams during her childhood. It seemed that over the years since the whole saga had began Ronove visited more and more of his victims, and then singled out on a few that he actually seemed to taunt on a constant basis. Chuch was one of those that he focused on. She had encountered him in dreams and in reality more times than any of the others, which probably made her special in some way or different than the others. Sam wondered why. He was curious if it had to do with her being the last soul to be collected or if there was something else about her that made the demon basically haunt and hunt her throughout her most of her life.

Something didn't add up between this book and Chuch's story, and Sam wasn't sure what it was, so he scanned through the book again.  
Dean came back to their table and sat down.

"That Kiki is some waitress Sam. The only tip she wanted was my number, and to meet for a drink later." A devilish grin graced Dean's face.

"That's… uh… great Dean," Sam sighed, continued leafing through the pages of the book.

"Find anything in there yet?"

"Something doesn't make sense here Dean," Sam said, as he closed the book and looked up at his brother.

"What's that?" Dean raised his brows in question.

"This bit about bringing Hell to Earth by collecting all these souls. There's no mention of it anywhere in this book, so…"

Dean cut him off. "How does Chuch know that's the plan then? You're sure there's nothing in there?"

"I've read the whole thing Dean, and there's nothing about the demon's plan in here. If it was in here, I would have seen it."

"So, your girl is hiding something."

"She's not my girl," Sam said annoyed. He shook his head as he looked at Dean for a brief second before he continued. "It certainly appears to be that she's hiding something… but what?"

"That Sammy is the million dollar question, and you are going to ask her when you're keeping watch in her room tonight." Dean smiled.

Sam coughed. "I'm what?"

"You're spending the night in her room Sam, and from what I saw earlier, she wants you there. Least this one's not a demon… well, yet. What would your demon girlfriend have to say?"

"Ruby's not my girlfriend either." Sam narrowed his eyes, clenched his jaw and held back his annoyance with his brother.

"You might want to tell her that," said Dean.

"I don't need to because she knows she's not. And Ruby is… well, Ruby. She's been there for us, for me and yeah… so we had, or still sort of have a bit of a thing. So what Dean?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. That was a bedtime story I could have done without hearing about." Dean shook his head and exaggerated a shudder. "And so what? At least Chuch is human, not a demon Sam. Ruby might have helped you through a tough time, or saved your ass here and there, but she's still a demon Sammy. Even if she is on our side, which as you already know, I'm still not fully convinced that she is."

Sam didn't know what to say, Dean sort of had him there. It was true, Ruby was and always would be a demon, but so far she'd been nothing but helpful to them. And as much as Sam didn't want to admit it to Dean, he did care for her quite a bit.  
"I know you're not, and I know she's still a demon, but she still helped pull me out that dark place after you died Dean," Sam paused, "I can't forget that. I don't want to either."

"You shouldn't forget that she's a demon either Sam. You know they lie, and eventually she will or whatever she has lied about is gonna come out."

"Look, like it or not Ruby's been helpful to both of us in one way or another. And without her I wouldn't be able to do half of what I can do. I know you don't like that I've gotten better at my powers, but they have been and will be something that does some good." Sam stared at his brother with hard eyes.

Both of them would never agree when it came to Ruby. Sam liked her, Dean didn't.

Dean would never trust her, not after the things he knew about demons and hell. It didn't matter to him that she remembered what it was like to be human, or that she claimed to want to help Sam in whichever way she was supposedly helping him.

He stared back at Sam. "I don't like it, I never have. I'll never trust her Sam, no matter what she says to you or whatever it is you feel for her."

"Fine." Sam nodded. He didn't to fight with Dean over Ruby yet again. As it was right now, Ruby was the least of his concerns and far from his mind actually. He wanted to concentrate on Chuch and helping her. He just hoped they could help her.

The air was tense between the brothers, and a cold silence sat between them as they looked at each other.

"So, what do you think Chuch is hiding?" Sam finally asked when he'd had enough of the silence.

"Something she didn't want us to know. But like I said, you can ask her tonight." Dean grinned and winked at his brother.

Sam groaned, and then decided to ignore what his brother was implying. "I think Ronove probably told her that's what he wants. It does say in here that he's visited her more than any of the others."

"Then it's a lie. No demon is going to reveal his end game."

Sam knew Dean was right. It wasn't like a demon to give up the master plan. He knew he'd have to ask her about it, it was one of the many questions he had for her. "But she should know that, so why would she believe it?"

"It's possible she lied to us," Dean said.

"I don't think so Dean. Did she seem like she was lying to you?"

"No, but she is hiding something. And you're going to figure out what that is tonight, while I'm out with Kiki." Dean looked away from Sam and smiled at the waitress behind the counter.

Sam sighed. "You ready to get out of here Dean?"

"Sure, I'll, uh, meet in the car in a minute." Dean was still looking at the waitress.

Sam picked up the book, and walked out to the car. As he waited for Dean, who seemed to be taking longer than a minute, he started to scan through certain sections of the book again. He felt like he missed something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

The driver's door swung open and Dean slid into the seat. He looked at Sam with a cheesy grin. "You're definitely getting laid tonight Sammy… Bobby just called and you're going to want to kiss him." Dean fired up the engine of the Impala.

Sam looked at his brother, his eyes wide. "He found the crossbow?"

"Damn straight he did," Dean said as they pulled out of the lot and headed back to the motel.

* * *

_Thanks Saber Apricot for all your input, help and suggestions!  
The demon name has been changed to that of a real one.  
I haven't decided if I want to write a bit more or change a little bit of the mini spat between them about Ruby.  
Hope I've managed to keep the boys mostly in character. Hope you enjoy the story, and thanks for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chuch had driven for a little over an hour to a city that was north of the town she was staying in. She hadn't been here in what felt like forever, but it had only been five years since the last time.

Her nerves were eating away at her during the drive, and now they were reaching their breaking point as she stood staring at the door in front of her.  
She didn't like coming here, but it was time to come back. It was time to deal with the things she had left behind. It was also time to find out about something which she had almost forgotten about from many years ago.

As Chuch opened the door to the storage unit, sadness and grief washed over her. This is where she stored her life. Not all of it could accompany her on the road, and because she couldn't bring herself to get rid of all of it, it had to remain somewhere. The mementos of her childhood, her family, her history, all of it located within these four grey cold walls.

Chuch took a moment to stand in the middle of the space and breathe it in. It wasn't very fair to have her life in boxes locked up for years on end. But there was no other choice, not when most of her family had already passed or were also in the hunting business as well. Even though she'd grown up not far from here, Chuch didn't have a place that she called home any more. Her family still owned the actual house, and it was still standing, empty and rotting, but standing. But it wasn't her home any longer and hadn't been for a very long time.

Her eyes found an open box and settled on a picture. She took out the frame and stared at the picture within it. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she held onto the frame tightly and looked into her eyes and the eyes of the man beside her in the photograph.

She'd already been a hunter then, but life had been happier, brighter. The man with her in the photo had been her lover, her best friend, and her partner – he was also from one of the other twelve families, but not one of the thirteen from her generation.

It had been five years since she'd lost him to the demon now. Five years since he'd been ripped not only from her life, but her heart as well. And it still hurt.

It had never made sense as to why Ronove had killed him, but he was responsible for it. He'd told her after it happened. Another demon had done it, but it had been done on Ronove's orders.

She hadn't told Sam and Dean about this part of her past, she saw no relevance in mentioning it and opening her old wounds up herself.

Chuch placed the frame back in the box and wiped the tears from her eyes. She hadn't come here to cry or to drag up the pain. There was one thing she was after in this storage unit, and she knew exactly where she'd left it.

After moving aside a large group of boxes and then lifting up a rug that had been lying under them, Chuch pulled up a panel of the floor to reveal a safe. She had had the safe installed the last time she was here, and only the person who had helped her and she knew that it was here.

The safe was top of the line, and was covered in an assortment of symbols and spells that protected from almost everything supernatural from getting what was inside of it. Sure, a human might stand some chance of getting it in, should all the alarms have been cut. The unit was rigged with them, as was the safe.

Chuch went through the series of security measures, one of which required a scan of her hand, dialled in the combination and opened the safe. Then she pulled out old lockbox and removed the chain from around her neck.

The key was for the box, and what was in the box, Chuch had never been sure. It had been given to her by her grandmother before she had passed on many years ago. She'd sworn to never open it until the time was right. When the time was right, Chuch wasn't sure she'd ever know, but her grandmother had told her that when it came, in her heart she would know. And Chuch felt now was the time as she only had a few days left if she couldn't be saved.

A twist of the key, the pop of the lock and Chuch opened the lid of the lockbox. Inside she found an envelope with her name scrawled on the front of it, and underneath it something lay wrapped in a dark velvet cloth.

She picked up the envelope, opened it and started to read the note that had been left for her, and that was when her hands started to shake and Chuch's world was blown apart.

***

"So wait, Bobby tracked down the crossbow? When do we get it" Sam asked as they got out of the car and went into their motel room.

"Yeah, he traced it back to the last person known to have it and should probably still have it," Dean said as he sat down on his bed. "I don't know when we'll get it."

"Has he gone to get it?" Sam sat on his bed and turned on his laptop.

"Uh… no."

Sam didn't get it, Bobby knew they needed the crossbow, but he wasn't going to get it? There had to be some sort of reason for the delay. "No? He knows we need it, so what's going on?"

"He's waiting for the person to call back."

"Oh… I hope we can get it in time then." Sam went quiet and started searching for something related to Ronove.

"Has Bobby ever not come through for us?" Dean flicked on the TV and started channel surfing.

"That's true." Sam put the laptop aside and picked up his phone. He dialled Chuch and listened to her phone ring on the other end. It rang about eight times before the voicemail greeting kicked in. Sam sighed and hung up before the beep went off.

He wanted to share the news with her, even if it was only half good. There was no guarantee that they would be able to get their hands on the crossbow after all, but as Dean had pointed out, Bobby always came through for them. Sam just hoped that Ronove wouldn't show up before then.

Sam called her again and this time left a short message asking Chuch to call him back because they'd heard from Bobby. Then he went back to researching on the laptop while Dean watched a movie.

*

Four hours had passed since they'd been back at the motel and Chuch still hadn't called Sam back.  
He'd given up on researching Ronove. He hadn't found that much anyway, and wanted to borrow the book he'd seen Chuch reading at the diner the other night.  
He tried just hanging out and watching whatever it was Dean had on, but his mind was elsewhere. He was wrapped up in trying to put the pieces that didn't add up together from Chuch's story and her book.

Then there was the deal of them maybe not getting the crossbow on time that was bugging him.

Sam was also worried that he hadn't heard back from Chuch yet. He had no idea what she had to do, where she'd gone or if something had happened to her in the meantime.

He tried calling her again, but still there was no answer and he didn't want to fill up her inbox with messages, he'd left her four already.

"Dude, what are you, thirteen and waiting for your boyfriend to call?" Dean had noticed Sam checking his phone, fidgeting and the few phone calls he'd made to Chuch already.

Sam groaned. "Chuch knew I'd call her when we heard from Bobby. It's already been like six hours since she left Dean. She should have been back by now."

"She can take care of herself Sam."

"I know, it's just… she was waiting for Bobby to call too. You'd think she'd be in touch by now, unless Ronove has her." Sam was worried, and he was sure that not only could Dean see it, but also hear it in his voice.

"No chance. He's not coming for her on her own when he knows we're here too," Dean tried to reassure Sam. He knew how Ronove acted, knew the demon wouldn't refuse taking a chance at destroying them now that he knew they were trying to help Chuch. Vengeance was a beast, and so was Ronove. Dean knew the bastard would try to kill him, and if he could finish off Sam while he was at it, he would.

"You're sure?" Sam had to ask even though he trusted Dean.

"Of course," Dean smiled at his brother, "and when he does come, he's going home without a goody bag full of souls."

Sam nodded. "I hope you're right," he muttered.

"I am, just like when I tell you Chuch will show up."

"Yeah, I know."

"And you'll be keeping watch over her when she does while I'm out. Speaking of… don't want to keep the waitress waiting by sitting here watching you mope." Dean grinned devilishly as he got up and put on a jacket.

Sam was going to say something, but then stopped himself. "All right."

"Untwist your panties, she'll show up soon enough Sammy."

"Uh huh. Night Dean."

"Call me if anything happens… night Sammy." Dean walked out of the door and headed off to his date.

Sam sat there for a moment before he tried calling Chuch again. There was still no answer and even though he knew Dean was right, he couldn't help but worry about where she was or what had happened to her. He had a feeling that it was nothing good though.

* * *

_Note: Hope you're enjoying the story still! Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
